In the drilling of an underwater oil and gas well, it is common to install a series of coaxial casing assemblies extending into the ocean floor to different depths and suspended by a casing hanger mounted at the mudline within the wellhead or a hanger head disposed within the wellhead. An inner hanger apparatus will have a first device for automatically engaging a second device on the wellhead or an outer hanger head, as the case may be, during the time such inner hanger, suspending a string of tubing or casing, is being lowered into the well and so as to prevent further downward movement of such inner hanger and string. Such hanging means may include spring operated latches as the first device for cooperating with grooves as the second device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,869; or may include a generally downwardly facing seat as the first device for resting on a generally upwardly facing seat as the second device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,158.
In such installations, pressure control equipment is connected to the upper end of the wellhead, and the string is lowered into the well through such equipment for suspension from the wellhead. To lower the string, the hanger, connected to the upper end of the casing or tubing string, has means thereon for releasable connection to a running tool suspended from the lower end of a pipe string extending to the surface, and, as discussed above, a seat about the hanger for landing on a seat in the bore of the wellhead as it is lowered by the tool, the coaxial casings forming an annulus.
Although reliance may be had on the weight of the casing or tubing to hold the hanger down within the well after it has landed, generally it is desirable to lock the hanger and string. Conventionally, means for locking the respective casing hangers in the wellhead housing are carried by the wellhead or outer hanger head and automatically interlock with an inner hanger when the inner hanger is landed within the wellhead. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,686 discloses such an apparatus where the inner hanger has a downwardly facing tapered seat adapted to engage the upwardly facing seat on the surrounding head. Above the hanger seat is a reduced external diameter portion providing an upwardly facing shoulder adapted for engagement with the lower end of a lock ring mounted within an internal groove in the head. As the hanger moves past the lock ring housed in the groove, the lock ring is cammed outwardly into the groove. After the hanger moves past the groove, the locking ring contracts partially inward and above the hanger shoulder to lock the hanger in place and prevent its upward movement.
Various prior art patents disclose means for locking a hanger down within the wellhead including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,646; 3,404,736; 3,468,558; 3,468,559; 3,489,436; 3,492,026; 3,528,686; 3,664,689; 3,800,869; 3,827,488; and 3,918,747. However, most prior art devices do not provide for a positive holddown where the locking ring or latch is prevented from expanding or contracting so as to unlock the hanger within the well. Those which provide a type of positive holddown are in combination with a seal assembly where the positive holddown is not effected until the seal assembly is actuated. Such holddowns are then dependent upon the life of the seal ring in the assembly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,736; 3,540,533; 3,664,689; 3,809,158 and 4,138,144.
Under some circumstances, it is desirable not to lock down the hanger or to have the hanger unlocked. This desirability does not always evidence itself until after the previously installed hanger head has been run and set in place. As a result, if the lock ring is present in the previously installed hanger head, the next hanger therefore will automatically be locked in place upon landing, even though it is later determined that locking is undesirable at that time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,689 avoids this problem by installing an optional filter ring around the inner hanger to prevent the locking ring from engaging the hanger shoulder so as to lock down the hanger. The '689 patent still has the disadvantage that the hanger must be pulled from the well to later lock the hanger down.
Most prior art holddown latches include a sealing assembly which is subjected to the deleterious effects of the circulating cement and returns during the cementing operation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,736; 3,528,686; 3,540,533; 3,664,689; 3,809,158; 3,827,488; and 3,918,747. This is true even where the holddown assemblies are independent of the seal assemblies. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,558; 3,468,559; 3,489,436; 3,492,026; and 3,827,488. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,646 does not subject its sealing assembly to circulation, neither does it provide a positive holddown during the cementing operation.
The cementing operation includes anchoring the hanger and string in place by means of the cement which is conducted downwardly through the handling string and upwardly into the annulus between the suspended string and the well bore. There are flow passages through the hanger which connect the annulus with the bore of the wellhead above the seat so that returns may be taken up through the flow passages.
The cementing of a casing string within a wellhead structure is a difficult operation that is both costly and time consuming. Among the difficulties is the problem of insuring a solid cementing operation of the casing string within the incased portion of the hole and still providing a reliable means of effecting a secondary seal at the hanger. Many cementing systems operate on a volumetric basis wherein a predetermined amount or volume of cement is pumped into the well and allowed to flow up around the casing string to permanently secure it in place. However, leaks or cracks in the wellhead structure or ruptured strata of the hole itself may drain off a portion of the cement thereby preventing an adequate cementing of the casing. Should this crack or leak occur near the bottom of the hole, virtually all the cement may be drained off or lost from the annulus around the casing, thereby putting greater reliance on the secondary seal at the hanger to prevent any leakage of down hole pressure.
Prior cementers using a return line for logging the height of the effective cement create still further problems. Cement is pumped down into the casing, out the bottom and into the annulus around the casing. To permit the cement to enter the return line or flow past the cementer, the cementer or casing hanger has to be raised up a sufficient distance to provide a flow path thereabout. When sufficient cement has passed the cementer, the cementer is allowed to settle back down to its intended position. The high specific gravity of liquid cement many times buoys up the casing hanger and prevents it from reassuming its correct position. Therefore, this process is not positive with the high probability that the casing string is not at the bottom of the well hole.
In some cases it is desirable to reciprocate, or repeatedly raise and lower, the casing during the cementing operation to increase the turbulance of the cement for a more complete cleanout of foreign material from the surfaces being cemented. After cementing, the hanger should be lowered to its seat and locked down during solidification of the cement.
Sealing off the cemented annulus around the casing is difficult in prior devices because the abrasive effect of liquids and solids displaced by cement sometimes rips or damages the seals, thereby preventing an effective seal. Furthermore, when seals are forced across threaded portions of the casing hanger, additional ripping, tearing or damage of the seals can occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,736 discloses an integral support ring/packoff assembly. This assembly includes an upper tubular member and a lower tubular member which are made up with one another by means of threads disposed about the upper end of the lower member and threads disposed about an intermediate portion of the upper member. The lower member has threads about its lower end for making up with intermediate threads on the hanger located above the annular seat supporting the hanger within the wellhead and below the running tool threads. The running tool threads are arranged radially inwardly on the hanger so that the lower tubular member is free to move downwardly over the running tool threads on the hanger and into position for engagement with the intermediate threads on the hanger.
The upper member is releasably attached to the running tool by means of pins projecting outwardly from the running tool for fitting within grooves about the upper end of the upper tubular member. These pins not only permit the entire assembly to be lowered onto the casing hanger, but also permit it to be rotated for anchoring thereto by the engagement of the intermediate hanger threads. The upper and lower tubular members are releasably connected against rotation related to one another by means of one or more shear pins so that a right-hand torque transmitted on the running tool by the drill string will be transmitted to the upper member and thus to the lower member for making up the intermediate threads on the hanger.
There is a frustoconical shoulder around the outer circumference of the lower tubular member positioned so as to be opposite an internal groove in the bore of the wellhead. There is a rigid split ring disposed above the shoulder on the lower member for radial expansion into the annular groove. An expander ring, which also functions as a lower compression ring for the seal assembly, has a cooperative tapered surface engaging a taper on the upper surface of the split ring where, upon the downward movement of the expander ring, the split ring is expanded radially outwardly into the annular groove to relieve the axial load of the hanger and string on the wellhead.
The seal assembly includes the expander ring as the lower compression member and a seal ring mounted around the lower tubular member and located above the expander ring. On top of the seal ring is an anti-friction ring whose upper surface engages the lower end of the upper tubular member.
To actuate the assembly, a right-hand torque is placed on the running tool causing the upper tubular member to move downwardly thereby expanding the split ring and energizing the seal ring. However, as has been pointed out, there is no positive holddown during the cementing operation and the support provided by the split ring is dependent upon the life of the seal ring. Further it should be noted that the purpose of the split ring is not to serve as a holddown but as an axial support to relieve part of the load on the hanger.
The device of the present invention includes a positive holddown independent of the packoff assembly. The positive holddown may be actuated for locking or unlocking any time between the loading of the hanger and the actuation of the packoff assembly. Such versatility is lacking in the prior art. Further, the present invention provides a positive holddown whereby the locking ring is locked into the wellhead groove and has no ability to expand or contract so as to become unlocked.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.